


some amount of eyes

by frausorge



Category: NSYNC
Genre: It's Gonna Be May, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no idea how long they've been in this bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some amount of eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaudevilles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vaudevilles).



> Written for the 2008 popslash [It's Gonna Be May](http://pixeestyx.livejournal.com/47444.html) challenge. Many thanks to pixeestyx for organizing it, and to vaudevilles for prompting me with her icon. Title from They Might Be Giants.

 

JC will always be the one who makes the plans. They'll all call each other, of course, but Chris and Justin if left to themselves will just keep trading wisecracks forever. So it'll be JC who says, "So, LA next month? Will the sixteenth work? You're gonna get your lazy ass on a plane, Chris, and you're gonna like it." And they'll have to wrangle over schedules, but eventually JC will get everything hashed out. Then Chris will let his yearning show when he says, "See you soon," and Justin won't hide his excitement when he says, "I can't wait."

Chris had claimed one corner of the back lounge, and JC always took the other, so Justin simply sprawled sideways across both of them. When the movie ended, Chris looked at Justin's fingers on his thigh, at JC's hands cupping Justin's calves, and JC curved his lip up and said nothing. Justin opened his mouth and closed it, and still nobody moved. Chris hauled Justin up and kissed him. After that Justin reached for JC's mouth, and JC pressed already-wet lips to Chris's. But Chris had made the first move, something he later liked to remind them of a lot.

Justin's in the middle for a while, with Chris's tongue in his mouth and JC's fingers in his ass, just sighing and shifting between them. Then JC reaches over to draw Chris in, and Justin slides to Chris's far side. He has no idea how long they've been in this bed anymore; all he can hear is the wet smack of JC's lips on Chris's skin, all he can feel is hands holding him at ribs and hips, Chris's dick pressing slick against his ass, so close, he's so ready, and all he can say is, "Now. Chris- C- now."


End file.
